


the one where jack's allowed to cry

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: one hundred ways [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, im so!!! bc they're kids!! but they have to act like grown ups!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: Jack doesn't like showing his vulnerability. Davey takes it upon himself to teach him that it's okay to show his emotions.Inspired by sunflowers-and-bucky's tumblr post "100 ways to say 'I love you' without actually saying 'I love you'"





	the one where jack's allowed to cry

Davey wakes up to the sounds of sobs. That isn’t unusual: when he’s staying over with the newsies, nights filled with the smalls crying after nightmares are common, and even when he’s at home his brother isn’t immune to the odd night terror. But this is different. Tonight, Davey’s on Jack’s penthouse, out of earshot of any of the others, and Jack’s side of their mattress is empty. The night air is crisp and getting colder: Crutchie’s already taken to staying inside, complaining that the cold doesn’t help his leg, but Davey suspects he just wants to give him and Jack some privacy, and soon they’ll have to retreat to the crowded lodge when winter approaches. Davey sits up and scans the penthouse, spotting Jack at the other end, shaking.

Davey’s immediately up and crossing to the other side, stopping abruptly a few feet away so as not to shock him. “Jackie?” he calls softly.

Jack stiffens, knuckles going white as they grip the metal railing. “Go back to bed, Dave.” His voice is wet.

Davey slowly moves to stand beside Jack. “Can I touch you?”

Jack turns away from him. “I don’t like you seeing me like this.”

“What? Vulnerable? Crying? You’re allowed to cry, Jack.”

“I’s supposed to be the leader, and if I’s weak, I don’t show such a good example. Hell, what if Spot Conlon found out?”

Davey’s gently turning Jack around to face him then, holding his arms to steady him. Jack’s eyes are red-rimmed. “You’re not weak for crying,” Davey says firmly. “Showing emotion is a good thing.” That seems to make Jack’s expression fall even more, so Davey pulls him closer. “C’mere.”

And Jack latches onto Davey, his shoulders shaking silently. Davey rubs his back soothingly, slowly rocking back and forth and humming a tune his mother sings to Les whenever he has nightmares. Eventually Jack calms down enough to lift his head and grimace at Davey. “I, uh, got your shirt wet,” he says, nodding to Davey’s now damp shoulder.

Davey shrugs. “It’s okay. Do you feel better now?”

“A little.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“It was just a dumb nightmare,” Jack says.

Davey leads him back to the mattress and they sit down, sides pressed together. “No nightmare is dumb,” he says.

Jack sighs. “I was back in the Refuge,” he mutters.

Davey wraps his arms around him. “I’m sorry, Jackie. But the Refuge is gone now. You helped shut it down.”

“I know, but it was still my fault Crutchie got taken there.”

“Crutchie doesn’t want you to blame yourself. He said so himself. The main thing is that he’s out now and no kid is ever gonna have to go through that again. Thanks to you.”

Jack is silent, and Davey is starting to think he’s fallen asleep when he feels Jack kiss his cheek. “What would I do without ya, huh?” Jack whispers.

“Die, probably.” Jack snorts and pulls Davey down onto the mattress. “You okay?” Davey asks.

“Yeah, just… **please don’t leave me alone**.” Jack sighs. “I sound like such a sap.”

“I like it,” Davey says, snuggling into Jack and pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips. “And I’d never leave you. Not for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
